


A Woolsey Christmas

by MaeveBran



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floote and Professor Lyall observe the preparations for Christmas at Woolsey Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woolsey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truth/gifts).



> This is set between Souless and Changeless. There are some hints about revelations later in the serries but no major spoilers.

Floote watched the parade of clavigers carrying large mounds of greenery into the castle. He had seen the look on everyone’s faces this morning when Alexia, Lady Maccon, had announced at breakfast, that today was the day to decorate the house for the Christmas season. The surprise had been that they were expected to do more than just decorate the dining room, like they had every year for as long as the pack had been at Woolsey. Alexia, in her instructions, declared that not only did every room in the castle need both evergreen and holly but there should be mistletoe and kissing boughs distributed throughout the castle.

The first of the kissing boughs had been made and hung over the base of the stairs. The second was destined for Lord and Lady Maccon’s room, at Floote’s request. He was certain that the Alpha would appreciate the gesture even if it was unnecessary.

“It looks like the forest is coming to the pack this year,” Professor Lyall said to his old acquaintance.  
`  
“It does indeed,” Floote replied. It had been sometime since he had spent much time with the Werewolf Beta. Years ago, his former employer and the werewolf had been rather close and he had come to like the studious man.

“I thought Alexia didn’t have the soul necessary to get into the Christmas spirit,” Lyall observed.

“She likes the idea and wants to make it perfect for everyone else and show that she is lady of the castle,” Floote explained. “She might not be able to truly get into the spirit of the season but she does love to shop and give presents.”

“True. I’ve never yet met a woman, soulless or no, that could refuse an excuse to shop,” Lyall agreed.

That moment, Lady Maccon, the authoress of all the chaos, walked into the castle carrying a stack of parcels followed by a half dozen clavigers with yet more packages.

Floote exchanged a “see what I mean glance” with Lyall before inquiring of his mistress if he could be of any help. She dumped her packages on him and started for the stairs as Lord Conall Maccon exited his study. The werewolf Alpha caught his wife as she stepped up to climb the stairs. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Conall,” Alexia exclaimed in mock shock at his behavior. After a couple months of marriage, if the pack wasn’t used to their antics by now, they never would be.

“There seems to be a kissing bough above these stairs. It would be a crime to not take advantage of it,” Conall growled.

“Very well,” Alexia agreed as she kissed her husband again.

Professor Lyall decided now was the time to supervise the decoration of the dining room and left his Alpha alone with his wife.

The castle was finally pronounced decorated to the hilt two days later. Floote thought the whole thing was like headgear favored by Alexia’s friend, Miss Hisslepenny – overdone and outrageous, but if that was what made his employers’ happy, he could stand to live in an indoor forest. The drawing room did indeed resemble a forest with its gigantic tree by the window and a smaller one in every corner. Lyall had proclaimed that he had no reason to venture outside for fresh air as the whole castle smelled of it. Floote was heard to occasionally and almost silently whistle “O Tannenbaum” when he had reason to enter the drawing room. Some of the younger members of the pack and clavigers weren’t so silent in their singing of every festive song they could think of. Packages started appearing under the tree- singly at first, then in droves as the day drew nearer to Decmber the twenty-fifth.

Finally, on Christmas morning, Alexia stood at the base of the stairs, underneath the kissing bough, and received kisses on the cheek from every member of the pack. Some were embarrassed and some were nervous but their Alpha just looked on and smiled. It was good to see his wife trying to fit in, not to mention the embarrassed nerves showed her dominance as Alpha female. When the final pack member had entered the temporary forest, Lord Maccon took his wife in his arms, under the bough, and thoroughly kissed her.

“That is so you don’t forget who you should be kissing,” Conall growled as he escorted her into the drawing room.

Alexia paused just before entering the room and leaned up and whispered in his ear, “As if I could forget, with your nightly reminders.” She ducked from his grasp and went to play lady of the house.

The gifts were distributed and opened with the chaos of young men. Lord and Lady Maccon had gifted each member of the pack with new cloaks since the werewolves could use those no matter the weather. The cloak pins were of Alexia’s own design out of brass but the central pin had a finely turned exotic wood part that was removable. That way no pack member was completely defenseless even if he had just change from wolf form. Conall thought it was a bit unnecessary, but was pleased that she cared about the pack’s safety. The pack gifted their Alpha with a new sword, not that he needed one but really who doesn’t appreciate the gift of large weaponry at Christmas? To their Lady, they gifted her with a set of silver hair sticks, a brave gift denoting their trust since she could use the hair pins against them at any time. Lord Maccon refused to give his wife her gift in public and Alexia reciprocated, there would be time enough for that later that night.

The clavigers then announced that the festive breakfast was ready and the party moved into the dining room. Every good and traditional baked good and breakfast meat was on the table. The pack and clavigers fell to and soon everyone was replete with gastronomical satisfaction. Professor Lyall smiled, sure that the path that had lead his Alpha and Alexia to this point had been the right one, Christmas at Woolsey had never been merrier.


End file.
